Teens in Love
by reginahastings
Summary: True Love never dies. Niley fanfic!
1. I Love You ?

**This is the first chapter of my first fanfic, enjoy! :)**

''I need you Miley, I need you in my life, it's not the same without you'' he whispered down the phone.  
>I didn't know what to do, how do i reply? We used to have something special, but that was along time ago ... there was a few minutes of silence before he said the one one thing i didn't expect him to say ...<br>''I love you'' ... I froze, what now I thought? this makes it harder to reply than before, I layed there quietly holding the phone to my ear, listening to his words over and over in my head, there was nothing I could do,  
>I wasn't in love with this guy, so i just broke it too him the only way I could, ''Nick, I don't feel the same, sorry''<p>

7 hours later, at 8am there was a knock at the door, it was Mrs Jonas, what do I do? I mean I've only just gone and broke her sons heart, twice infact, yeah that wasn't the first time, two days ago he rang me up at the same time, saying the same thing, but this time he said those three words I didn't want him too say, ever.  
>She knocked again, ''Miley, get that will you?'' shouted Mom. Why me? why? does god hate me? wait, was I thinking? It's not like he would of told her ... would he? I walked towards the door, the she was smiling away, my nerves calmed, I opened the door, ''Hello'' I Smiled.<br>''Oh, Hey Miley, is your mom in?'' she asked.  
>''Yeah, one sec, I'll get her you!'' I ran off quickly too the kitchen, ''Mom, it's Denise, Denise Jonas'' I explained ''She asked for you''<br>''Me?'' she asked  
>I knodded, ''Yeah''<br>She walked of towards the door. I sat down and began to cry, I didn't know what too, I'd just gone and broken one of the nicest guys hearts i've ever met in my entire life and there was his mum, in our living room talking to my mum, probaly about him and me. Nick and me had history, bad history and this just made life worse, I never wanted this to happen, I love Nick but as friend, this just couldn't be happening, not to me.  
>*30 minutes later*<br>''Mum, what did she want?'' I asked  
>''We're going away for a couple of days'' she replied, ''with the jonas family''<br>''What?''  
>''Look Miley, i'm sorry, but this will be good for you and the boys to hopefully make up and start again, it'll be fun''<br>''You know, Nick rang me last night, mum'' i explained ''yeah, he said those three words, 'I love you' and yet you want me to go on holiday with him and his family?''  
>''You never said anything before?'' she replied ''but it'll be fine, he has to move on one day, you're not getting out of this one, no way, this will be good for you''<br>She walked out of the kitchen, my life was officially over.


	2. The Kiss

**Over at the Jonas house things were getting busy, packing, making sure they had everything they needed ready for the trip. Everyone was excited for the adventure, except Nick. He'd just got his heart broken by the one girl he loved, so why he would he be excited? **

**No one knew why he was down except him, he was lost, in a world of his own, he felt lonely, his heart was aching with anger and frustration, he needed this break but just not with the Cyrus family, this made his life a whole lot worse …. Or did it? **

''Nick, you all packed?'' shouted

_Of course he wasn't. He wasn't ready for this, but of course he knew no one would understand. _

Zipping his bag closed, he slowly approached the steps, and began to take the steps to what he thought would be the worst holiday of his life …

x-x-x

*Mobile SMS*

- Miley, life is impossible without you right now.

You seem to make me smile when things aren't going right,

I need you, I need you now.

Love You x Liam

She threw her phone at the wall in front of her. She was lost, she didn't know what too do, two boys in the space of 24 hours wanted her attention, the problem was she wasn't dating any of them, she'd finished with Liam just two months ago and he was already trying to win her back, disgusting.

Her eyes began to swell with tears, her heart was aching, she wanted her life back, the life before the hit TV show 'Hannah Montana' had even happened, but she knew that wasn't possible. With all her heart was she grateful for those fans she gained over the years, who supported the show, who supported her, but when it came to this she knew she wanted a life without the fame. If she never was 'Hannah Montana' she would of never met Nick Jonas and if she never starred in 'The Last Song' she wouldn't of even met Liam Hemsworth she thought to herself. She smiled for a moment.

''What a life that would be'' she whispered to herself.

_All things considered, that would be a good life, but then again would she have met that one boy who stole her heart just one week ago? … David Archuleta._

x-x-x

_Both families had planned to meet at the gas station before they left. _

**MILEY P.O.V**

She sat down on porch outside the station to get some fresh air, her palms were sweating, the cool air just wasn't helping. Nick began to walk over, her heart began to beat faster and faster, he sat down beside her, put his right arm around her and gave her a tight but loving squeeze, he gently rubbed her back and whispered in her ear, ''Miley, it's okay, everything will be fine, lets just be friends, it's for the best and lets just enjoy this trip … together''

She was speechless, after everything he thinks he gets to make the decisions? What the fuck no way she thought. She turned her face to his, looked into eyes and whispered, ''Nick, I don't love you, you're a friend. yes we will be friends, but not only for this trip but always, just friends''

She slowly got up and began to walk back to the car. How could be so stupid to think they would be okay, just like that she thought, this was it, the holiday she didn't want to have but yet the worst holiday possible.

x-x-x

**NICK P.O.V**

''Finally, we're here'' he announced

_Obviously he wasn't looking forward to this trip in the slightest, its been nearly two months now since he split with his girlfriend 'Grace' nobody actually knew who she was, except him, his family never met her, and the relationship never actually went public, which made it worse on them both. Grace was a lovely , English girl who had just transferred to America five months before they met and started dating, but they were right for each other in everyway, but the fact the that Nick never actually there relationship official caught up on Grace and she decided it was for the best to have a break until Nick was ready to tell people, including his family. Nick agreed and that was the end of them._

He opened the car door, grabbed his bags and jumped out the car and walked off too there lovely caravan home that the two family's had booked for the week. The door was unlocked so he slowly walked and place his bags down on the floor.

Miley followed on behind him, ''Looks great doesn't it'' she asked

''Uh-huh'' he uttered quietly

''Nick, come on, we need to get along, or is that too hard for you?'' she explained ''Please Nick, for our parents, they want a good holiday, with us all together''

He watched her eyes twinkle like the sea, he couldn't stop looking at her, he was in love, she was so caring, and loving, he just wanted her so damn badly.

''Yeah, that's fine'' he giggled

x-x-x

_It took everyone at least an hour to unpack. Miley and Nick were placed in the same room together, Brandi and Joe, Noah and Frankie which left Kevin with Danielle, which didn't matter considering they were married. Everything seemed to be going on well and everyone was getting along, until a bang came from Nick and Miley's room …._

Nick came rushing out, with a line of blood running down his temple to his cheek, Miley followed, she sat down at the table and began to cry ..

''What the hell happened between you two?'' asked Denise Jonas

Nick just sat there staring blind fully at Miley, blocking out the rest of the world, focusing on just her, he had nothing to say, he was hurt, angry infact, what to do he thought to himself.

There was a few minutes of silence, Mrs Jonas walked over to Nick and gave him a tight squeeze, he seemed to calm a little.

''He fell threw the window'' Miley began, looking Nick in the eyes, ''We were having a laugh and I pushed him and he fell''

''that's it?'' interrupted Billy-Ray

''yeah, that's it'' replied Nick

''It didn't mean to happen, it just did'' giggle Miley

Nick and Miley broke into laughter, there parents were shocked at they were seeing, two 'enemies' laughing together? It was a miracle, no question.

x-x-x

''I'm of too take a stroll on the beach, anyone coming?'' asked Miley

''Mmm, I will, if that's okay?'' answered Nick from the other side of the room

''Sure, lets go'' she smiled

_Everyone was shocked at how they was they getting along, everyone knew deep down that they still had feelings for each other, there wasn't no need to ask questions, everyone knew and understood and deep down they knew that Miley and Nick still loved each other …. The way they use too._

Nick and Miley sat down on the beach, gently he put his arm around Miley's shoulder, squeezed her and held her tight.

_We were young and times were easy_

_But I could see, its not the same_

_I'm standing here but you don't see me_

_I'd give it all for that to change_

_And I don't want too lose her_

_Don't wanna let her go_

x-x-x

He moved his head in line with hers, there noses were touching, he began to move in closer, he put his lips on her smooth, tender lips and kissed her gently, without hesitation he put his tongue inside, swirling around the mouth until it met hers, he gave it his everything, he moved his hand up and down her thigh, he just couldn't resist, he lifted his hand away from her thigh and placed it on her hip, rubbing her smooth perfect skin, lifting his mouth away he whispered in her ear ''Let's go somewhere private''

Without hesitation, she pushed him of her, ''No, not here, not ever, this shouldn't of happened''

And she ran away, not looking back, he kept going over that kiss they just shared, he smiled and began to run after her.

Forcing the door open with anger she ran inside, yelling and screaming at him ''don't ever touch me again''

She quickly ran of to her room, eyes swelling with tears, she pulled her t-shirt gently over her head and exchanging it for a vest, she then took of her light blue jeans, tears still flooding her eyes, she slowly pulled over her covers and jumped into bed, laying her head gently on the pillow, she closed her blue sparkling eyes and fell silently asleep.


	3. Confused Feelings

''David? It's so good to hear your voice'' she smiled with a tear in her eye

''It's so good to know your missing me, haha!'' he laughed back

''David, that isn't funny!'' she laughed down the phone.

This was the happiest she'd been in a while after all the Nick drama, she was lost and had no one to turn too, she wanted to contact her best friend, that one person who used to be there for her when ever possible except they'd had an argument a few weeks back after Miley came back from tour, Miley didn't even understand why they fought, but they did and she knew there friendship was over.

At this moment that's why she was grateful for David. David was one of her best friends and she had feelings for him, the only problem was half the time he made her so angry but she was grateful for him, he was always the for her, she just didn't know how to tell him how she felt, her heart ached every time she saw him with another girl ….

''So Miles, how's Nick treating you? Fancy restaurants? Love songs?''

She knew he was joking but it still got to her, if only he knew …

''Dude, you know that isn't funny … you have no idea what he did!''

''What? What did he do? Are you okay?''

''No! I'm not okay, he tried it on with me and your sat there making jokes, I'm hurt!''

''Miley, I hope your joking cause that just isn't funny!''

''Do I sound like I'm joking? God you piss me off so much! Why would I lie about something like that?''

''Fine'' he snapped back ''Explain!''

''… I haven't spoken to anyone since..'' she finished

''Oh, Miley, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you but you have to tell someone!''

''No! I'm not telling anyone, I'm sinking to his level and anyway …'' she trailed off

''Anyway what!'' he asked, sounding fustrated

''Nothing, I gotta go!''

And with that she hung up the phone, slid it to her pocket gently and walked out the room.

Feeling angry she grabbed her bag from the closet, grabbed the three pair of shoes she'd bought, shoved them into the bag and hurried back into her room, where she found Nick ….

She began to grab clothes out of the wardrobe, shoving them into her bag quickly, then she felt something cold touch her arm …

She turned round slowly, looking Nick in the face, he looked back with a small grin on his face which faded immediately.

''Please don't go!'' he begged, ''I'm sorry for everything I've done!'' he slowly removed his arm from her wrist and sat down on his bed, looking down, he wouldn't even look back at her

''Nick, look at me'' she placed the tips of her fingers under his chin and tilted his head till both there faces reached each others, she leant down onto her knees, looked him in the eyes and without hesitation, kissed his lips gently.

She quickly pulled away, staying on her knees and grabbed her phone out of her pocket;

_New SMS._

_- Miley, so sorry bout earlier babe! I have something I need to tell you, ring me asap!_

_Love You, David x_

She looked back at Nick, letting go of her phone she placed her arm around his neck and pulled herself closer in, she gently kissed his smooth lips once again.


End file.
